


A flash in the pan

by Andrea1126



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, 黑月 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea1126/pseuds/Andrea1126





	A flash in the pan

◆Agent黑和SWAT月  
◆預計上中下三篇  
◆卑微月月警告  
◆其實是雙向暗戀  
——————————————  
000  
羅傑斯曾這麼定義:“所謂的共情是指站在別人的角度考慮問題，它意味着進入他人的私人認知世界，並完全紮根於此。”

001  
從他那雙金色的眼裏，看見萬千星辰，璀璨奪目，溫柔的包裹了全部，彷彿置身於一片浩瀚無垠的星河。雙脣輕啓吐露的是來自惡魔的甜言蜜語，就像利刃埋入體內最柔軟的地方，撒下不知名的毒藥牢牢拴住了心靈。  
“情報員先生好像不太行呢。”月島螢輕笑着摟過男人的脖子，長腿勾在對方精壯的腰身上摩挲。  
“月月這是在擔心我嗎？我行不行……你不是最清楚了麼？”男人埋在身下人體內的肉刃又漲大了幾分。被嘲諷的他沒有生氣，比起口頭反駁，不如用實際行動來證明屬於男人的尊嚴——他確確實實的這麼做了。  
粗大的肉刃一次性沒入到底，猙獰的形狀擠壓着內壁不斷擴張開來，龜頭頂住的地方源源不斷傳來酥酥麻麻的感覺很快遍佈了全身。  
疼痛和快意交雜，舒服到腳軟。月島很確信自己身上的男人非常瞭解怎麼馴服一個人。  
只有快感的性事雖然甜蜜，卻缺乏愛意。他們都是肉食動物，比起溫柔的前戲，更喜歡粗暴的插入。疼痛能喚醒人類最原始的獸性。  
月島螢被壓制在牀上，臀部翹得很高，柔軟的腰被火熱的大手按壓幾乎貼在牀上。屈辱的，像是要被操的母狗似的暴露身上最隱祕的部位。他知道這是黑尾鐵朗最喜歡的體位。不帶感情的，掌控一切的最佳位置。  
他們這樣不帶感情的做愛已經快三個月了。月島很滿意薪水比較少的自己不用付避孕套的錢，甚至還能得到對方贈送的一些禮物，儘管有時候感覺這種情況比起炮友自己更像是夜店的小姐，可性愛的相互性其實對他們而言也只是各取所需而已。在第一夜月島對黑尾所說的“你對我而言也只是個按摩棒，別太看低我。”說這句話的時候卻是有些額外想法的。  
害怕黑尾覺得自己廉價？爲什麼要管炮友對自己的看法？他不止一次的問過自己類似的問題。假如他真的對黑尾不抱有一絲一毫的多餘情愫……  
那麼這些問題也就會變得無聊迎刃而解了。月島愛黑尾。除了這個辦法還有什麼可以留住他的？  
什麼？告白？  
不不不別開玩笑了。他們已經不是什麼十六歲剛上高中的毛頭小子，更不能和毛頭小子一樣傻乎乎寫情書塞在心上人手裡。  
月島螢深知黑尾鐵朗不可能愛上誰，更不可能為了誰停住自己的腳步。當然月島本身也是，兩個人的職業性質決定了他們根本沒辦法向普通人那樣談戀愛。如果要說黑尾鐵朗是說著最溫柔的語言卻長著最薄涼的心臟的那種人。那月島螢就是典型的心口不一，像個演員那樣，演著一場名為黑尾鐵朗的戲。

002  
第一次见到黑尾鐵朗是在某个任务的执行期间。双方的上司就像是带着孩子去相亲的爸妈一样迅速介绍了彼此。  
“公安探员，狙擊手月島螢。”  
“你可以稱呼我為黑貓。”  
月島螢一開始連對方名字都不知道。實際上他現在也不確定黑尾鐵朗這個名字是否是他的本名。當時那人帶著墨鏡，漆黑的鏡片卻抵擋不住那道銳利的野獸般的視線。  
“黑貓会把目标带到窗口，届时麻烦月島君击毙对方吧。那个距离，你是唯一人选。”  
月島螢一直以为当时的黑尾对自己应该是一副怀疑打量的模样，就像那些无知的政府官员一样用打探货品的眼神，上上下下打量一遍自己，挑着眉毛问：他真的是你们最优秀的探员吗？接着这些人会在行动中，被一枪穿云精准没入脑干的银色子弹，吓噤声。  
但實際上黑尾鐵朗不一样。很意外的是他丝毫不对上司的安排有任何疑问和意见。带着一副英俊的脸庞和上揚得恰到好處的嘴角点了点头。  
“我们是同类人。”  
狠狠的撞击让月島螢从回忆中清醒。  
“还有功夫神游，看来是最近对你太好了些。”那张宛如初见时的冷漠笑臉也许只是黑尾的某一个面具，他现在扬起的坏心眼的笑容放在那张五官俊朗的脸上倒也不奇怪，很帅。  
“不要留……印子。明天……要见……”  
“月月可没有讨价还价的余地。”男人冷漠而坚决的说着。半身动作丝毫不被影响的加快了节奏。  
指腹摩擦过对方白皙光滑的后颈，黑尾自然清楚月島所说的要去见的人是谁——那个眼神很渾濁的中年禿頂公安高層。想到这儿，没来由的不爽让他鬼使神差俯身狠狠咬下去。很快铁锈味在口中蔓延开来。  
被咬出血，如此剧烈的疼痛，身下人似乎传来无声的哭泣。月島双肩不住的颤抖着，身體卻不由自主迎合著對方的撞擊。  
黑尾觉得自己可能有点过分了。虽说是炮友不需要自己关心太多对方的情绪。  
“黑…黑尾先生……”月島螢颤抖的声线闷闷的传上来。后穴分泌的液體一波接着一波冲刷着龟头。他一遍一遍的告诫自己不可以哭，月島螢，不论他对你做什么，都要放开了去勾引他。唯独这样才可以……留住他，就算只有身体也好，就算最后被当做用过的玩具丢掉也好……当下还能享受到这个人的温暖，就足够了吧。  
“抱歉，很痛吗？”男人有些歉意的说道，“下次我会轻一点。”  
说完有些后悔。这不是炮友之间该有的温柔，他不能给月島螢更多的情感，更不能给他一种自己会爱上他的错觉。他们的关系……眼下正好。

“月月没有讨价还价的权利。”  
“抱歉，我会轻一点。”  
就像是天使和恶魔在耳边低语，一瞬的天堂，白驹过隙间的坠落。男人暧昧不清的态度让月島螢在痛苦中体会着快乐，又窒息的绝望，又明媚的徜徉。也许黑尾是无意的，也许他是有意的。人类的奴性……他甘之如飴。

003  
“月島君，緊急任務，副首相的孫女被綁架，坐標之後會發入終端，速度前往。”  
上司的機械音從耳麥裡傳來。月島螢難得歎了口氣。搭檔依舊是黑尾先生啊。就好像這段關係被默認了一樣，月島螢和黑尾鐵朗的無敵組合自打第一次任務以來就被頻頻派出。  
和床上不一樣，穿著戰鬥服，背著那把AWP的月島螢渾身都充斥著一種無機質的冰冷。  
黑尾鐵朗則一直維持著他那種游刃有餘的模樣，氣定神閒將愛槍插入襯衫背帶上的槍袋。比起去營救人質，更像是參加某個高級晚宴似的。  
“你那邊怎麼樣？”  
月島螢趴在不遠處的廢棄樓頂端，這個地方周圍沒有高樓大廈，他所得到的站位坐標，狙擊槍已就位，耳麥也和黑尾鐵朗的成功對接，答道：“已經就位，孩子胸口有起伏，我可以射擊對方的手腕，到時候麻煩黑尾先生救孩子。”  
“啊，是嗎？”黑尾鐵朗暫時終止了通訊。他看向通車內的「談判員」，“看來我們得到的的任務不太一樣啊，赤葦。”  
“特警的職責才是救人。”赤葦京治說道。  
黑尾鐵朗隨後補充：“我們只用維護國家。偽裝成談判員的那種——”  
“所以你和那邊的眼睛君在一起了？他看你的眼神就像等丈夫回家的妻子。”赤葦點上一支煙，“來一根？”  
“害，別瞎比喻。”黑尾叼著煙湊過去點了火，開始吞雲吐霧，“做我這行的仇家那麼多，指不定哪天走在路上就死了，不可能談戀愛的好嗎。”  
“就算你提出要他陪你赴死我看他也會點頭。”  
“我這種連名字身份都是偽造的人，有什麼值得喜歡的。我也不會喜歡他的。別撮合我們了。”  
那你還去惹他？赤葦內心吐槽，他懶得再就這個話題繼續說下去，黑尾鐵朗和他在大學同窗多年，這個人看上去雖然瀟灑花心實際上是個一次戀愛也沒談過的感情笨蛋。分明是愛著的，卻死都不去承認。到底誰更口是心非傲嬌一點，赤葦覺得他們半斤八兩。

004  
談判的場地選在對方基地的倉庫裡。赤葦跟隨在黑尾身側，站到了距離歹徒十五米距離的地方。  
月島螢透過倍鏡，觀察著他們的一舉一動。對方包括拿刀低著小女孩的頭的那位，一共八個人。室外巡邏員則有四人。他輕聲在耳麥裡將位置全數告訴了黑尾。  
“你們好像沒有要求贖金。”黑尾鐵朗伸手撓撓後腦勺輕鬆的笑著，“只提出談判的原因是什麼？”  
對方也很冷靜，比起一個綁架犯，更像是訓練有素的恐怖組織：“我們要求只有一個。”  
“副首相正在與我通訊，有什麼要求請直接。他會考慮履行。”赤葦舉著通訊設備，屏幕中是副首相的臉，他正急切的看著自己的孫女，眼中又精有怒，卻拿這些人毫無辦法。  
小姑娘已經哭不動了，淚痕爬滿了臉夾，奄奄一息得癱在椅子上，白皙的皮膚都是被粗糙麻繩勒出的血痕。  
“為了您可愛的孫女，還請副首相現在就宣佈下台。”為首的男人眸中是機械般的虛無，就好像被誰控制了一樣，“並在全世界的電視台直播。”  
月島螢看到了黑尾的開槍手勢。他沉住氣，減緩了呼吸，扣下扳機的動作毫不猶豫，子彈出膛後以高速帶著尖銳的咆哮聲精準穿過墻壁上旋轉扇葉的縫隙，擊中歹徒的手腕。黑尾鐵朗從袖中翻出匕首，猛得衝上前去。  
月島螢在鏡中看得清晰。他看到這個男人就像一頭身手矯健充滿力量的黑豹，用他的獠牙給予敵人一刀斃命的洗禮。他甚至不需要別人幫助，乾淨利落結束了八個人的性命。  
“黑尾先生，身後！”月島螢看到有人掏出了槍，那是一把射速相當快的衝鋒槍。黑尾可能會被擊中的恐懼讓他想都沒想便違背了上司的命令，朝著那人的腦幹送上一顆子彈。  
黑尾鐵朗扭過頭的時候，那個偷襲者已經死了。他走過去，在那人面前蹲下來，擼起袖子——月島螢上一秒還在想黑尾想做什麼，下一秒就被深深震撼了。  
“黑尾先生，這樣很髒……你在做什麼啊。”  
黑尾不以為然聳聳肩：“違背你上司的命令擊斃目標會被罰吧？我在後勤來之前得回收你的子彈啊。這樣就可以當做是我開的槍。”  
“……”就是這樣，黑尾總是露出這種要命的溫柔，就好像自己是他捧在心尖的愛人一樣，受到三百六十度無死角的寵溺。月島不明白既然黑尾只是喜歡他的身體的話，為什麼又要對他這麼好。  
“我們收到的指令不一樣，副首相一開始就沒有打算談判，現在赤葦已經帶著那姑娘安全離開了。”黑尾鐵朗將狙擊槍的子彈放入隨身攜帶的透明袋中，“恭喜，我們又完美解決了任務。”  
月島螢聽明白了黑尾的意思。副首相希望那些歹徒死，但他又需要一個上得了檯面的「真相」來應付媒體。所以特警負責救人，扮演英雄的角色讓壞人鋃鐺入獄。這樣第二天新聞報道就會寫SWAT成功營救人質，歹徒全部處以無期徒刑這樣的字眼。那黑尾呢？他們這種地下工作者就得負責清掃障礙。悄聲無息的收走所有人的性命——就像副首相所希望的那樣。  
黑尾苦笑一聲，又點起一支煙。所以他這種手上沾滿血的劊子手，有什麼值得喜歡的？


End file.
